


Cover Art: Truth and Boldness

by fallenrose24



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: Illustrated poster for the 25 Days of Swan Queen event, inspired by JuiceCup's fanfic Truth and Boldness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuiceCup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/gifts).



> This is my first time drawing Emma and Regina! Successful?


End file.
